We'll Set The World On Fire
by Night Owl 93
Summary: We all know the infamous Joker, the mad clown that terrorized Gotham. What we never knew about was his accomplice, his beautiful but deadly baby doll, Harley Quinn. The Bonnie to his Clyde, the brain to his brawn, & the love of his life. JxH M for violenc
1. Prologue: Carnage

**We all know about the infamous Joker, the mad clown that terrorized the city of Gotham. But what we never knew about was his accomplice, his frighteningly beautiful and highly deadly pyromaniac baby doll, Harley Quinn. The Bonnie to his Clyde, the brains behind his brawn, and most importantly, the love of his life.**

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha. Ha hee hee hahahahahaaa…"<p>

Even as the Joker was left hanging upside down by his ankle swinging around a thousand feet above the ground below, he was still cackling at the top of his lungs. The SWAT team that arrived could only stand and stare in awe at the mad clown dangling before them. When two of the officers reached to grab ahold of his arms, he withdrew a knife from within his coat sleeves in each hand and slashed them through the air. The blades sliced through the palm of one officer and through the wrist of the other. Immediately, the officers all opened fire on the Joker, each simultaneously firing a single shot in his direction. Unfortunately for them, he had swung back as they all shot at him, allowing the bullets to whiz by him. One bullet was able to strike him, grazing his right forearm, ripping open his flesh down to the bone. Instead of screaming in pain, the crazed clown laughed even louder.

"OHH WAHAHA! OOH HOO HOO THAAT TICKLESSS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screeched.

As one of the officers phoned in an ambulance for the two bleeding men, both gripping their maimed flesh, squealing in pain, they heard another cackling somewhere nearby. The team turned around, guns raised, but saw no one else there. From behind them came a soft thump. All the officers immediately turned face left towards the source of the sound. Laying on the ground was a small black box, tied up loosely in a red ribbon. One of the officers stepped closer up to it and carefully pushed off the lid with the barrel of his gun. Inside there was a piece of paper folded in half over a fist-sized bundle at the bottom of the box. He picked the paper out from the box and unfolded it. Written in the center of the paper in pencil was one word, '**BOO**'.

"What is it?" one of the other officers asked as he and a few others stepped closer. As they did, the box exploded with such force it sent those men soaring clear off the edge down to the ground below, causing the Joker to laugh even harder as he watched their bodies splat against the concrete. The explosion temporarily blinded the other officers. When their vision returned after a few seconds, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Standing before them on the edge of the building, her left hand casually on her hip and the other behind her back, was what appeared to be a female version of the Joker. Her face was painted white with her eyes sockets painted black, and dark red lipstick smeared over her lips and across her cheeks in a clown grin with red spots on the corners of the painted smile. The left corner of her mouth was curled up in a half-grin under her frightening make-up. Strings of greasy blonde hair fell over her face from under the hood of her sleeveless hoodie which had a red and black diamond pattern, a black wife-beater worn underneath. She was wearing a plaid skirt that matched her hoodie, being red with black grid lines, and on her feet were a pair of black Converse shoes. On her legs were fishnet stockings, and on her hands were a pair of fingerless black leather gloves.

The SWAT team raised their guns to her, the lights on their guns shining directly on her, allowing them to better see the soot coating her clothes.

"Freeze!" they ordered, "Put your hands in the air!"

The clown girl cocked her head to the side and said, "If you insist." before raising her hands. As she brought her right arm up from behind her back, a large ring-shaped leather strap flew off her hand, landing on the floor and sliding across, stopping just an inch in front of where the men were standing. On this strap there was five grenades attached to it. They looked up to see the girl giggle and shake her raised fingers on her right hand. On each finger was the ring to the grenades. Before they could even react, the grenades exploded, blowing them all away, leaving the Joker squealing giddily and clapping his hands with an almost childish delight.

The girl licked her teeth as she looked at the smoldering remains of the SWAT team laid around her as she walked over to the dangling Joker.

"Well hell_ooo_ baby doll." he purred, licking his lips sensually.

"Hi there puddin'," she responded in her soft Boston accented voice, "Did ya miss me?"

"Ohhhhh you _know_ I did."

When his body swung closer, he reached his arms out to her. She eagerly grabbed them and pulled him closer so she could give him a brief but passionate kiss on the mouth.

"Now," he said when their kiss was broken, "how about getting me down from here, huh?"

The girl gave a light titter before she pulled the Joker's arms around a vertical beam. "Hold on tight now." she told him before she hopped up and clasped her hands on the edge of the floor above and kicked her legs up and wrapped them around the base of the beam of the above floor like an acrobat, allowing her to hang upside down as she held onto Joker's free ankle while she worked on pulling apart the claws on the grappling hook clasped around the Joker's other ankle. Once the claws came apart wide enough, his leg finally fell free. When it did, she pushed his legs towards the inside of the building, allowing him to land safely on the floor inside on his stomach.

Once he was lying face-down safely on the floor, he flipped himself over onto his back. After a heavy sigh and a lick of his lips, he pushed himself up on his feet and stood upright, licking his lips some more as he watched his girl swung down, gracefully landing on both feet before him. He walked up towards her, his black shark-like eyes gazing up and down over her beautiful tiny body like a hungry wolf. He stopped just an inch in front of her, looking down into her hazel eyes that were just four inches below his own, then gripped her slim waist and pulled her up so he could crush his mouth against hers, shoving his big tongue past her lips and inside her mouth. As he pushed his tongue further and further down her throat, she responded by pushing her own tongue into Joker's mouth, knotting her fingers through the Joker's stringy green hair, gripping it rough and giving a light, but sudden, tug. This caused him to illicit a low moan as all the blood in his body rushed down into his groin. The girl chuckled into his mouth and ran her other hand down his chest and stomach, rubbing her palm over his fully grown hard-on.

At this touch, he pulled her face away. "Ahhhhh, youu little mynx." he sighed. The two then joined hands and waltzed across the room together, stomping their feet in the charred, gory entrails splattered on the floor as they spun round and round together, moving towards the elevator shaft.

"Shall we?" the Joker asked, tilting his head down towards the open shaft, his hair falling over his face.

"Ladies first!" she sang, with a nod. After giving her answer, she hopped down through the shaft, wrapping her hands around the tether and sliding down it like a fireman. The Joker himself soon followed, sliding down the other tether after her, cackling with mad delight. The girl landed on the ground floor first. Upon her feet touching the ground, she released her grip on the tether, allowing herself to fall backwards and land on the palms of her hands. Once her hands hit the floor, she raised her legs up, executing a perfect reverse somersault. The Joker landed just in time to watch her land with perfect grace on her feet.

At the same moment the Joker stepped away from the tether, an ambulance arrived with blaring sirens, stopping just in front of the open doorway.

"Oh look pumpkin," the girl said with another half-grin, "our ride is here."

The Joker tossed her a knife as two then ran up to the truck, the Joker standing at the driver's door and his girl standing at the passenger's. Both the doors were opened on either side by the two paramedics officers inside. The two men both froze at the sight of the clowns grinning up at them. Before they could react, the girl-clown swiftly stabbed him in the throat right through the jugular, leaving him bug-eyed in terror, clasping him hand around his neck over his wound, gagging as his windpipe was flooded with his own blood. She grabbed him by his arm and pulled his body out of the truck, shoving him to the ground and hopping inside in his place. When she plopped into the seat, the driver spun his head back and forth between the two clowns on either side of him.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed, his turkey-neck jiggling as his head turned, "Two of them?"

"That's right big boy," the clown seated beside him giggled, "Double the trouble." Upon saying this, she sliced through his fat neck, his loose skin dangling wide open, allowing the blood to flow down his chest and over his fat gut, which the Joker sank his own knife into to the hilt, dragging it across his body from one side to the other, causing his entrails to spill out all over the seat and floor.

"Hahahaha. Now get the fuck out lardo," she laughed wickedly, shoving his heavy body off his seat and out of the ambulance, the Joker sliding out of the way for the man's still barely living body to splat onto the asphalt, "It's my turn to drive."

"At-at-at-at-at-at-at, not so fast doll-face," the Joker chastised, pushing her into the passenger's side as he hopped up into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut, "_I'm_ drivin'."

"Fine." she huffed, slamming her door shut and crossing her arms in reluctant defeat.

"Awwwww," the Joker cooed, holding her chin in his thumb and turning her head to face him, "Come on baby girl, smile for me."

Of course, she could never stay upset at that handsome scarred face of his. The left corner of her mouth turned up in a half-smile, while the melted right half of her mouth left it in a permanent grimace, masked by her painted clown grin.

"Thaaat's better." he purred.

He then put the truck in drive and hit the gas, peeling the ambulance down the street and onto the highway, sirens blaring. The sirens made all the other cars veer off to the sides to let the ambulance pass, but that didn't stop the Joker from steering side to side, smashing through one car after another, the two clowns cackling and slapping their knees, entirely amused by the carnage they left in their wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's my attempt at bringing Harley Quinn to the Dark Knight universe :D<strong>

**this story serves as a sequel, but mostly as a prequel, displaying the relationship between these two mad clowns ;)~**

**inspired by and dedicated to my delightfully mad boyfriend Joker =)3**

**Plz Review**


	2. Love At First Sight

**That first chapter served more as a prologue. This is the real beginning of the story =)**

* * *

><p>It was a rather quiet night out in Gotham. The Joker strolled rather casually, his gloved hands stuffed in the pockets of his dirty purple jacket, down the sidewalk of the empty midnight streets of downtown, turning to cut through an alleyway. He had just finished a rather simple job that night. Single victim, male, age forty. He and his trophy wife were sleeping soundly in bed together, or at least they <em>were<em> sleeping soundly until the Joker crept into their bedroom and hog-tied their hands and ankles together behind their backs with duct tape. He left the husband carved and bleeding to death all over his bed sheets and the wife with her husband's blood splattered all over her screaming face.

As he came out the other end of the alley onto the next empty street, a large explosion came from a building just down the block, the resounding boom shaking the ground and rattling the windows of the other nearby buildings. The suddenness of it should have sent the Joker right out of his shoes, but of course, him being who he is, he merely raised his head calmly towards the flaming building, which was formerly a jewelry store. Solid gold necklaces and precious diamonds were scattered all across the pavement. As he looked, he watched as a hooded figure ran out from the smoke, dashing down the sidewalk, right in the Joker's direction.

Before they could notice him standing in the alleyway, he slunk back inside it, keeping his back pressed up against the brick wall. When they went past him, he grabbed them by the arm and pulled them into the alley, slamming their back against the wall, keeping them pinned down by their shoulders. Now that the stranger was up close, he was able to actually see who it was.

It was a girl, about nineteen years old. She stood about half a foot shorter than him, dressed in a dark red hooded sweater that was riddled with holes torn and singed all over with a black wife-beater worn underneath, pinstripe pants with vertical red and black stripes, also singed and tattered, fingerless black leather gloves on both hands, and black steel-toed leather boots. Strings of long greasy dirty-blonde hair came down from under her hood, pulled down to cover the right half of her face like a veil. Her eyes were hazel, a ring of blue around the edge of the irises.

"Well, _hello_ there beautiful." he purred as he looked her up and down. He moved his hand to push her hair out up her face, when she gave him a swift, hard punch in the abdomen, knocking the wind right out of him and causing him to step back.

"Hands off the merchandise clown." she told him, her voice speaking in a sing-songy tone. Her voice was soft and young-sounding with a Boston-like accent.

The Joker chuckled and raised himself up, quickly regaining his breath, and brought one of his knives out of his pocket, stepping closer to her. The girl merely laughed as he got close, looking up at him with her head tilted to her left, her hair falling over even more of her face, her eyes looking over his body, her analyzing eyes stopping on his face, staring at the smile carved into his cheeks that were accentuated by the red lipstick smeared over them.

"Starin' at my scars, are ya?" he asked, pointing the tip of his blade at his cheek. She answered with an innocent nod.

"Wanna know how I got 'em?" he asked with a smug half-grin, his brow raised. He didn't wait for an answer.

He tossed his knife from his left hand to his right and moved closer until their bodies were pressed together, then held the back of her neck, keeping her head still as he held her face by her jaw, the edge of his blade pressing into the corner of her mouth.

He glared blankly down into her eyes, her own staring back into his as he began, "I once had a daughter, pretty thing, _like youuu_. But ya see, she had a _liiittle_ bit of an… _anger… problem_." He paused to lick the corners of his mouth over his scars before continuing, "One day, we have a bit of a father-daughter squabble. She says something par-tic-u-lar-ly nasty, so gave her a little slap across the face. Late that night, I wake up, tied down in an X on my back. Daughter walks in carrying a knife. She sits straddling my stomach. She sticks the blade in my mouth. 'Don't. Ever. Hit. Me. Again.' she tells me. And then… this… happened."

The Joker pressed the edge of his knife harder against the girl's skin, and then slashed the blade across her cheek. The force of it caused her head to turn suddenly. However, much do the Joker's dismay, the girl didn't scream, squeal, gasp, or make any other kind of noise.

After a beat, she brought her head back up. The flesh of her left cheek sliced nearly right through in an almost perfectly straight line from her mouth to her ear, stopping an inch from her earlobe. She then did something the Joker did not expect: she closed her eyes, and moaned as she licked the corner of her mouth, lapping up the blood that was dripping down off her jaw. Her eyes opened, glaring up at him from under her eyebrows.

"Nice story." she purred. She then raised her hand and pushed her hair out of her face. The flesh of the right side of her face, starting from under her hoodie and stopping under her right eye socket, was melted with burn scars, her earlobe melted to her jaw and the corner of her mouth malformed into a permanent frown. "You wanna know how I got these?" she asked, raising her left eyebrow.

The Joker raised his brow and licked his lips before responding, "Sure."

"Like this." she said, the left corner of her mouth turned up in a grin, and her eyes turning down on the Joker's jacket. He himself looked down to where the girl was looking to see her hand holding a lighter, its flame igniting the lapel of his jacket.

The Joker jumped back, the girl laughing madly at the clown whooping and cackling as he patted out his flaming jacket. When the fire was out, he uttered a sigh and cracked his neck.

"Ohh-ho-ho-ho-ho-hooo," he chuckled, grinning and shaking his head as he stepped up closer to her again, "You little mynx."

When he reached towards her again, she leapt back and back-flipped her way down the alleyway, landing gracefully on her feet on the sidewalk.

"Love to stick and chat," she said with a half-grin, her hands casually on her hips, "but I got some stitching ta do. Catch ya later handsome."

With a wink and a kiss blown his way, the girl left the Joker standing in the alley, eyes wide, jaw hanging, his heart thumping, and his dick hard.

* * *

><p><strong>And so it begins X) 3<strong>

**Tell me what you think**


	3. For: the Clown

_That girl._

The Joker sat leaned back in the chair with a knife twirling around in his hand and his legs up on the desk of his new office, which was formerly the manager's office of the long-abandoned toy factory in the bowels of Gotham City. He sat back in his chair, peering through the filthy cracked glass viewing window. So many thoughts scrambled through his crazy little head, but they all ended up leading towards that girl he met in the alleyway.

He never met anyone quite like her. It had been over two weeks since he had met her, and she consumed his every waking thought. The way she looked right into his eyes when he held his knife to her mouth almost daringly, like she was just waiting to see if he could actually go through with it. Then the way she lapped up her own blood from the cheek he had just carved. Not to mention she actually had the balls to try and _set him on fire! _

Then of course their was her face, the face of an angel, covered in scars, now having one extra one thanks to him. Those eyes, those hot full lips, that soft pale flesh, that thin body and the way she leapt through the air.

"Fuck." he hissed under his breath as his grabbed his aching boner through his pants. Just thinking about that beautiful scarred young girl was giving him a raging hard-on.

"Ahem, uh boss?" said a voice.

The Joker turned his eyes towards the door, where he saw one of his little cronies, Ronin, standing in the open doorway, his fat body filling the frame. His eyelids kept squeezing together and his face was glistened with sweat that dripped off his thick beard like usual.

"What? Is it?" Joker asked with a lick and smacking of his lips, not bothering to move his hand from his groin.

"This, uhh, this package c-came for you." he said, holding up a square box wrapped in brown paper tied with red string of yarn in one hand, and banging his other fist against his forehead as he spoke. Those voices in his head were becoming a real bother for him.

"Reeeally now?" the Joker purred, removing his hand from his crotch to snatch the package out of Ronin's fat hand. "Now who could this be from?" he pondered as he tossed the package up in the air and caught it back in his hand again and again. He looked over the box's crinkly paper-covered surface, but could only find he words, "For: the Clown" written all over every square inch of all six sides of the box in black marker.

The Joker looked back up to see Ronin still standing in the door, banging his meaty fist against his skull against all those voice clamoring away inside his brain.

"Dismissed." the Joker told him. Ronin nodded and hobbled away.

Once Ronin was out of sight, the Joker took his knife and severed the yarn, then continued to slice apart the makeshift wrapping paper. Once the wrapping was off, he opened the box to look at what was inside. At the top was a piece of paper folded in half. Upon unfolding it, a single rose fell out, its stem shriveled and stiff and its once blood-red petal crinkled and black. The Joker held the dead bud to his nose and breathed in its rotten scent before reading the paper. 'Watch me' it read in black marker. Joker reached back into the box and took out a video tape. He turned it over and over again, but the tape had no labels or any other thing on it. The Joker turned on the 12-inch television on the corner of the disc and pushed the tape into the VCR player set on top of it, hitting the Play button.

Appearing on the screen was a close-up image of a familiar pair of full pink lips. "Hello? Is this thing on?" spoke that familiar Boston voice. The camera pulled back, revealing the head and shoulders of that girl he met in that alley. He leaned forward and propped his elbows up on the desk, holding his chin up in his knuckles as he kept his view intently on the screen.

The young girl then giggled and winked at the camera, her hood down and her blonde hair pulled back down over her face. "Hi there handsome," she tittered, waving her fingers in the air, "Miss me? 'Cause frankly, I missed you. Especially with this little… souvenir of yours," She paused to zoom the camera in so that it gave a close view on her left cheek, and the still-fresh cut carved into her skin from the corner of her mouth to under her ear. "I like it," she said, pulling the camera back out, "Though mine isn't nearly as beautiful as yours are."

The Joker shook his head blinking at hearing her say that. His scars? Beautiful? That was something he never heard before in his life.

"I like it a whole lot better than my other scars," she continued, pushing her hair out of her face with her free hand to reveal her melted cheek and eternally frowning mouth, then turning the other back towards the camera, "But now, thanks to you, now I'll always have a smile on my face. But, anyway, my real present, you're gunna have to find yourself; a sort of, uhh, scavenger hunt kinda thing. You peg me as the kinda guy who likes games. Your first clue is easy, ya just gotta follow the smoke. You'll find it there. 'Til then, see ya soon clowny." After blowing a kiss into the lens, the camera shut off, leaving the Joker still staring at the black screen.

After he took a deep breath, he rewound the tape back to the beginning and watched his beautiful scarred baby girl again.


	4. A Girl Of Simple Tastes

After he had finished watching the tape for the fiftieth time, and jerked off for the forty-ninth time, the Joker dashed out to stand on top of the five-story tall building. He ran out with such eagerness he didn't even bother to put on his jacket. He was like a little kid running for his gifts on Christmas morning.

As he stood atop the roof of the factory, he paced back and forth, looking all around him this way and that, looking intensely for that smoke signal that girl told him to watch for among the orange sunset sky, despite the voices telling him otherwise.

_What the hell do you think you're doing boy?_

_Do you even realize how fucking stupid you look?_

_Walking across the top of this building like some lovesick puppy?_

_You going soft on us _Jack?

The Joker growled and shook his vigorously, taking his knife out from his vest pocket and gripping the handle tightly in his fist. After a breath, he loosened his grip on the handle, rolling it over again and again then tossing it up and catching it in the other hand, rolling the handle around in his palm, feeling the weight of it in his hand. The feel of the blade in his hand seemed to calm him, and the voices. They didn't go completely silent, but they did become a hell of a lot calmer.

As he looked down at the blade, the way the steel shined under the city lights, his head was flooded with all kinds of thoughts whispered to him.

_That's the same one you used on her, wasn't it?_

_How did it feel?_

_Carving that pretty face of hers?_

_She sure was pretty, wasn't she?_

_She didn't seem to mind it though._

_Wonder how she'll mind that knife fucking her bloody throat?_

The Joker, despite himself, couldn't help but giggle at that last one. Those voices that invaded his psyche on a constant basis were certainly… aggravating, but even he had to admit, they did have some _very_ good ideas at times.

Just as the Joker raised his head, from the distance he could see a thick, black acrid cloud of smoke rising. He dashed over to the edge to gauge how far away it was. About ten blocks away, he figured.

The Joker wasted no time. He immediately slid down the emergency ladder, his gloved hands and his soles gliding down the vertical iron bars of the ladder. In his hurry, he ended up hitting the ground so hard he almost shattered his ankles. The impact of his feet against the concrete sent a sharp vibration through his feet up through his ankles, but this only caused him to moan and arch his back, crackling his spine. After a crack of his neck and a lick of his lips, the Joker walked out onto the street, picking up his pace to a run, cutting through the alleyways, following the smoke until he made it to the source.

The sight before him made him crack a laugh. It was another long-abandoned building, among all the others around, only this one was a quaint one-story shop, boarded up, and on fire. It wasn't the fire itself that made him crack up, though he did enjoy a good roast every now and then; fond memories and all. It was the fact that it was a toy shop. Through the smoke, the Joker could see the flames licking up the wooden horsies and plastic dollies, melting their bodies together into conjoined masses of goo. The flames on the outside of the building worked on consuming the cut-out of a giant teddy bear, already halfway gone.

But the Joker's gaping at the blaze was soon cut by an all too familiar voice calling out above his head, "Hey! Handsome!"

The Joker snapped his head back and looked up to the origin of the sound to see… her. She was standing at the end of the fire escape two stories above him, bent over with her arms crossed on top of the railing, her chin resting on her forearm. She was still dressed in the same ratty, singed clothes from before with her greasy blonde hair pulled over her face as usual. Even from her height above him, he could see the cut on her cheek had healed perfectly, leaving only a faint indented line across her cheek with pairs of pinprick dots where the stitches had once been sewed in.

Once their eyes met, her lips, at least the left half of her lips, stretched in a warm smile. The smile crinkled her forming scar, making it all the more noticeable.

"Well," he purred, licking his lips, looking over her entire delicious body from head to toe, "Hello again gorgeous."

"Oh?" she responded with a raised eyebrow, raising her body to stand upright with her gloved hands on her hips, "Is that the pot calling the kettle black?"

The Joker cocked his head, perplexed at her words. He eyed her, lapping at the corners of his mouth, trying to pick up a read on her, but her face was like stone, impossible for even him to read. For now anyway.

"Sooo, YOU like to play with matches, do ya?" the Joker asked, leaning his head over to his other shoulder, his eyes remaining on her, not blinking once. The girl then suddenly broke out in hysterical giggles.

"_Heee_hahahahahaha, now what gave you that idea?" she asked, propping her elbow on the handrail and resting her chin on her gloved fist.

"Blowing up a diamond store… but not taking a single one?"

"What can I say?" she replied with a shrug, reaching into her pocket and bringing out a single wooden match, igniting it by striking the head against the calloused skin of her thumb, "I'm a girl with simple tastes." She then held the match against her thumb with her middle finger and flicked it away, sending it cart wheeling through the air before dropping into an open dumpster, quickly igniting its insides, turning the metal trash bin into another blazing inferno.

The Joker watched the girl as she watched the new fire before her, a warm smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes, and it wasn't just a reflection of the flames either.

_Ya know, someone like her could prove very useful to us_, they told him.

"I have a feeling," he said, turning her attention from the flames back to him, looking back down on him with a face of stone, "that you and meee… are gonna get along juuust great."

"Hmmm, do you now?" she purred, standing upright and raising an eyebrow. She then walked over to the escape ladder and hopped onto it, sliding down to the bottom and landing on her feet on the solid ground. The girl then walked right up to the Joker, standing with her chest just an inch apart from his, looking right up into his eyes. "Shall we take this someplace a little more private?" she asked, the faint sounds of sirens growing louder as they came closer from the distance, "And quieter?"

"Why of courrrse," the Joker said to her as he led the way back down through the alleys through which he came, "This way my sweet."


	5. OFF LIMITS

"Nice pad." the girl remarked as she sat in the Joker's chair overlooking the assembly lines below. The Joker himself was slamming the door shut behind him when he looked up to see that girl through the glass leaning back a little too comfortably in his chair, her legs propped up on top of the desk.

_Oh no she did not!, _the voices shrieked in unison, _You're not gonna let her get away with that are you?_

The Joker responded to them by leaping over the assembly line tables, knocking down various rusted tools and ratty toys, and sprinted up the stairs into the office, coming to a stop inside the door frame. The girl just sat in the chair, his chair, looking up at him with one of his switchblades gripped in her fist, digging the tip of the blade into the tip of her thumb on her other hand. A soft growl rose from his throat as he stomped up to her and grabbed a hold of the arm rests, pulled the chair away from the desk, and slammed the back against the wall. He hovered over her, his hair falling over his face, with his hands gripping the armrests, not allowing her any room for any escape. But despite his growling breaths and his eyes boring into hers, the girl still sat in his chair, the blade still against her thumb, looking back up at him without any sign of intimidation.

"You… are in… my chair." he growled lowly.

The girl simply raised an eyebrow and looked at either armrest. "I don't see your name on it."

The Joker immediately grabbed her by her throat, lifted her up out of the chair, and slammed her back against the wall. But still, the girl just kept staring at him, not frightened or affected by him at all. He then moved his hand up to her jaw, and traced his forefinger under the cut across her cheek.

"You do nice work." she whispered.

"Ohhhh, trust me baby girl," he whispered back, "I can do much MUCHHH betterrr."

"Hmm, I'd sure like to see that." she responded, a wicked half-grin creeping across her face.

_DAMN! This girl is somethin' ELSE!_

The two of them then turned their attention to the door below slamming shut. It was Ronin, hobbling his way inside.

"Wait riiight here." the Joker told the girl before he stepped out of the room, grabbing his jacket off the desk on his way out and pulling it on as he walked down the stairs, hopping down two steps at a time and leaping over the railing to the ground when he reached the bottom.

"Ahh Ronan, my loyal minion," the Joker said with a grin on his face, rubbing his palms together almost like a cartoon villain, "Where's my cash?"

"Uhhh, that's the thing boss," Ronan stuttered, only this time it wasn't because of his voices, it was out of nervousness, "Ya see, um, they, uhh, can't pay. The Batman's busted so many guys that everyone's keeping their cash locked up in Gotham National."

Ronan withdrew in expectance of the Joker, but the clown just stood stiff like a statue, his jaw clenched and his eyes remaining staring off into space. The only part of him that moved were his hands, which curled into fists, the leather material of his gloves creaking as his fingers curled tight inside his palms.

_SAY WHAT?_

_THOSE GREEDY SELFISH LITTLE FUCKS!_

All of a sudden, a harsh growl ripped through the Joker's throat, and he raised his fist and brought it down on the nearest table, causing the decaying wood to split right in half and collapse on the floor. He stomped his right boot on the wood again and again, pulverizing it, then kicked the remains against the table parallel to it.

Once the table was officially destroyed, the clown let out a breath and licked his mouth as he cracked his neck. He opened his eyes to see the girl standing at the top of the stairs, leaning against the door frame. She was looking down at him with a smile across that sweet face of hers.

_Daaamn._

The Joker sighed and turned back towards Ronan, who was standing a safe distance away, as if there were such a safe thing around someone like the Joker.

"Well this… just will NOT dooo." the clown rasped.

"W-what are we, uh, going to do? Boss?" Ronan asked, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

"Why, it's simple my simple-minded friend," the Joker answered with a lick of his lips, "We TAKE what is SUPPOSED to be OURS."

"But boss, I-I thought you said it wasn't about moneyyy." Ronan said in a almost whining voice, his eyes squinting.

"Correct you arrre my good man," the Joker said to Ronan, licking his lips as his eyes rolled back up in his head, as if in a moment of deep thought, "It's NOT about money… but come on. This just is not FAIR, is it? We worked HARD for that money. It's the principle of the matter is all. You seeee?"

"Yeah boss," Ronan muttered, blinking stiffly and nodding in newfound agreement, "Yeah, you're right."

The Joker himself grinned and patted the man's shoulder. While all this was happening, the girl stood at the top of the stairs, watching the scene below, fascinated by the mad clown and the way he tugged at the fat man's strings like a psychological puppeteer. He was going to be lots of fun to someone like her.

"What're we gonna do boss?" the fat schizo asked.

The Joker opened his mouth to answer, but was cut short by the girl's voice calling out from afar, her voice echoing throughout the vacant factory, "I bet _I_ can help!"

The two men turned to the girl as she spoke. Ronan stared with his mouth agape at the singed girl standing there. "Woah. Who's that boss?"

The Joker turned his gaze away from the girl back to Ronan, looking at the way he gawked shamelessly at her. He stepped right in Ronan's line of vision, blocking his view on the girl. He then grabbed the man by the back of his head, turning his head up to face him as he held the edge of the knife in his other hand against Ronan's face.

"A friend," he answered, licking the corners of his mouth the way he always does, "Who is OFF LIMITS to YOUUU."

Once the look in the man's eyes turned from lustful obsession back to dread, the way he should be, the Joker smiled and withdrew his blade, stuffing it back down into one of his pockets in his jacket. He then turned and walked back up the stairs to discuss exactly how this little girl could help a guy like him.


	6. Killer

The girl stepped out first, poking her head out and looking to make sure there wasn't any possible witnesses, followed closely by the Joker.

"Follow me." she told him. And he did. He walked closely behind her as she led the way down through a dark hidden alley, the blinking lights of the nearby fire trucks helping illuminate their path, not that the Joker needed any help with his sight; he had been able to see through the darkest kind of darkness for a long, long time.

As he followed along right on her tail, that's exactly where his eyes were glued, to her tail. He licked his lips as he watched the way her buttocks shifted in her striped pants as she walked.

_Perfect ass!_

_Fuckin' sweet!_

_Sweeter than candy_

_Can-dy_

_Fu-ckin' can-dy_

The Joker paused a moment to fish around inside one of his coat pockets until he found what he really needed: a bag of Skittles. He ripped the bag open with his teeth and popped a couple of the candies in his mouth, their tangy sweetness temporarily satiating him. The girl stopped in her tracks and snapped her head around to see as his eyeballs rolled up as the Skittles crunched between his gnarly teeth, his lips smacking wetly as he chewed.

"Want some caaandy little girl?" he asked after swallowing, holding out his bag, grinning and tilting his head to the side, "Huuuhh?"

"Hmm, maybe later." she answered with a smile and a wink before turning back and continuing leading the clown to the end of the alley.

Upon reaching the end, she looked around until she found something what she was looking for: a ride. An old dark grey Sedan was rolling its way up the vacant street, slowing down to a stop at the now red light.

"Let's go." she whispered to him, a half-grin on her melted face, nodding towards the car. She then ducked down low and dashed to the car, keeping her body crouched down the whole time to remain unseen as she moved around to the driver's side.

"No fuckin' way I'm letting' HER steal all my fun." the Joker grunted to himself before stepping out of hiding and walking right up to the passenger side of the car, not even trying to remain inconspicuous. It wasn't until he got to the door that the driver, a shaved-head thirty-something year old man in a dark red suit that hung fit to his muscular fighter's build, had finally seen him. The sight of him alone left him frozen with terror, but when the clown ripped open the door and started trying to grab at him that he scrambled to open his own door, which was opened for him.

The Joker watched over the front hood of the car as the young girl grabbed the man by his jacket with both hands and pulled his whole body out of the car onto the asphalt. The man grabbed her by her waist and flipped her body over his shoulder, crashing her down on her back to the ground. As he was busy scrambling to up onto his feet, the Joker slunk around the back of the car, knife and hand, creeping closer and closer to the man. The man turned around just in time to see the clown speeding towards him, knife raised to strike. Before he could, the man socked him hard in the gut, knocking the air right out of him, then gave him a hard uppercut, knocking him down flat on his back. He cautiously stepped closer towards the unconscious clown, gawking at the make up smeared over his gory scarred face, whispering a "What the fuck?" under his breath. While he was preoccupied with the clown, the girl that he had laid out leapt on his back, wrapping her limbs around him like a spider, fastening her arms around his throat in a tight choke hold, pulling the man down to his knees.

The Joker, meanwhile, ended his unconscious charade and hopped back up on his feet. The man trashed and kicked and tried with all his might to pull her off of him, his face turning from peach to a deep purple in a matter of seconds, but despite his large muscles, he seemed to be no match for her. As the man pathetically was attempting to fight back against her, her eyes remained fixated on the Joker. She glared up into his eyes from under her hood as she was choking the life out of the man in her arms before his very eyes. Her eyes were cold and hollow, no remorse; the eyes of a killer.

After another couple minutes of weak struggling, the man finally fell unconscious. At the same time, the light changed from red to green. She unfastened her arms from around his windpipe and allowed his body to fall limp across her lap. She cocked her head and looked the man over.

"Nice suit." she remarked, rubbing her thumb over the lapel of his jacket thoughtfully.

She then hooked her hands under the man's armpits and began dragging him around to the rear of the car.

"Trunk!" she hollered at the clown who was still standing there, just staring at her.

"YESS ma'ammm." he said as he slid into the driver's seat and popped the trunk open. He rolled down the window and adjusted the side view mirror so that he could get a good view on her as she hefted the man's body up and stuffed him into the trunk. By the looks of things, there wasn't a lot of room, but after some pushing and stomping, she was able to make him fit. She slammed the trunk back shut, then strutted up and slid into the passenger side, cracking her neck with a satisfied sigh as she settled into her seat.

"Alright," she sighed, "now let's keep on rollin'."


	7. Grocery shopping

After an hour of driving, they finally came upon her intended destination.

"And, uhh, WHAT… _EXACTLY_… are we doing here?" the Joker asked as he screeched his speeding car to a halt by the docks, looking up through the windshield at the gigantic ship anchored parallel to the dock.

While he was busy looking, the girl snatched the keys out of the ignition and gave him a quick peck on the cheek with her lips, then leapt back outside of the car before he could've even reacted. "Grocery shopping." she sang, stuffing the keys in her pants pocket. She proceeded to strut up the boarding plank onto the dormant ship. The Joker himself followed after her, buttoning his jacket and tugging his gloves tightly up his wrists as they both walked down into the vast inner hull of the ship.

The hull was filled to the ceiling with mountainous stacks of wooden boxes and stuffed duffel bags and drums of oil, all being organized into sections of parallel aisles like a pyro-supermarket.

"And you think _I_ have a nice pad." the Joker commented, looking up and around at all the lovely flammables.

"Home sweet home." the girl sighed with a smile before putting two fingers in her mouth and sounding a sharp whistle that reverberated across the steel walls.

"Is that you Harley?" called out a croaking male voice from the distance.

"_Harley" huuuuuhh?_ The Joker thought to himself

Then, from behind a nearby aisle of boxes rolled out a man, or half-man to be more precise, in a wheelchair. Both his legs were missing, severed in half above his knees, and he wore an eye patch over his left eye, which judging by the scars around his socket had apparently been badly mangled. The half-man was wearing cargo shorts that were just short enough to expose the jagged scars on his stumpy legs, a sleeveless black shirt that exposed his toned arms, and a tattered, faded bandana tied around his head across his forehead.

"Who's the clown?" the dismembered man asked to the girl he called Harley, his eyes raking up and down over the Joker with disdain. He didn't appear to approve of his presence there.

"Who's the cripple?" the Joker asked to Harley as well with his eyes on "the cripple", his head cocked arrogantly and his brow raised.

The man's face immediately flared beat red, and in a blink, he had a pistol in his hand aimed directly at the clown. Before he could shoot, and he would have, the girl stepped in his line of fire, stepping up to him and resting her dainty fingers on the barrel, lowering the gun. "None of that now Mikey," she said soothingly, her voice smooth and soft like satin, her voice kind enough to calm a lion, "He's a friend." Upon saying this, she turned her head back and gave Joker a sly wink. The man's single eye looked back and forth between Harley and the Joker, and he reluctantly stuffed his pistol in the holster under his shirt.

"So," he spoke, his hands moving to grip the wheels of his chair, "What are we shopping for today?"

"Hmmmmm," Harley hummed to herself, stroking her chin and rolling her eyes up in thought. For a moment her eyes fell on the Joker before she finally decided, "One bag of grenades, and another bag of guns. We have shopping to do elsewhere."

"First things first." Mikey extended his right arm and held out his hand palm-up. The girl, Harley, then reached into the pocket of her hoodie and took out a gold necklace with golf ball sized diamonds. God knows how much that thing must have been worth. She dangled the heavy chain on her finger, and dropped it down into the man's open hand. He gave it an examining look, then stuffed it into the pocket of his shorts. "Coming right up." he said. And with that, his chair spun round three-sixty and he rolled on down the aisles, leaving Harley and her new friend behind.

"What is it you got planned in that crazy little head of yours anyway clowny?" the girl inquired, turning her head back to the Joker.

"Let's just sayyy…" the Joker answered, licking the scar along his lower lip, "I think it's time to, uhh, teach the mob a LIIITTLE lesson."

The girl, Harley, raised her eyebrows in a questioning look, mutely asking 'what lesson is that?'

The Joker answered, his voice almost a whisper, "The bigger you arrre… the farther you fall."

Mikey then rolled back in three loaded bags and a pile of flattened empty bags on his lap. The Joker scooped up all the full bags and hefted the straps of all three over his shoulders and scooping the empty duffels and tucking him under his armpit, keeping them pinned to his ribs. "Let meee get those uhhhh Mikey," Joker said with a lick of his bottom lip as he collected the bags himself, "Don't want you to, uhhh, strain yourself." His dark eyes raked over Mikey's stumpy legs as he said this.

A scowl of rage came over Michael's face, but he swallowed it. "What have you planned anyway?" His question was aimed towards Harley, though his hardened stare remained glued to the scar-faced clown at her tail.

Harley answered him with a wink. "You let us worry about that. I'll call you if we need anything more. Let's go puddin'."

The girl, Harley, led Joker back up out from the hull of the ship and they went back down to their car. Harley hopped into the front passenger seat while the Joker tossed the bags into the backseat and crawled into the driver's seat. The girl sat coolly in her seat, her seat leaned back and her long legs resting on the dashboard. While the Joker enjoyed the sight of the girl's long, athletic legs, he was waiting for the one thing they needed to cut out of there. He raised his gloved right hand palm facing up and curled his two fingers into his palm, his voice sounding a gruff, impatient, "Aheh-hem!"

She took his hint and fished the car keys out of her pants pocket and dangled them over his open palm, jingling them before dropping them into his waiting hand.

"Sooo, the name's Harley huh?" the Joker inquired as they drove back to the Joker's temporary home.

"Yeah," she answered, "Harleson Janelle Turquinn, but just call me Harley."

The Joker licked his lips as her name rolled around in his chaotic brain. After a moment, he broke out into a hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?"

The Joker restrained his laughing, toning it down to a rough chuckle as he answered. "Harley Turquinn, Harley-Quinn! Like harlequin? Hahaha. Liiiiittle Harrrleeey-Quiiiinn!" he sang. "Hahahaaa!"

Harley herself accepted this new, rather clever nickname for herself, and she herself began to giggle along with the Joker. Within a matter of seconds, the two joined together into raucous shrieking cackling.

"Ahahaha! Hohhhhh," the Joker chuckled, his laughing dwindling down. "Ya know, a name like that… REEEALLY puts a smile on my face." he told her with a grin spread across his painted face.

_Almost like there's SOMEBODY I could ACTUALLY relate to_, he thought to himself, but the voices quickly retorted, _As if you could EVER relate to anybody! You're ALONE._

"Hmm, Harley-Quinn," the girl pondered to herself, stroking her chin thoughtfully, "I kinda like the sound of that. What 'bout you handsome? Got a name? Or should I just call you Clowny?"

"Joker," he told her, "Call me... Jokerrr."

"Hmmm, Joker and Harley-Quinn," Harley hummed thoughtfully, "Got a nice ring to it, don't it?"

She looked at the Joker with a smile, and a wide grin spread across his face.

_Joker and Harley-Quinn, sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G. Yeaaaahh, that DOES have a nice ring to it, HAHAHAA!_

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY, AN UPDATE :D *CABBAGE-PATCHIN* I have been putting this together, piece by piece, for MONTHS now XP but i finally finished (though i kinda just threw stuff together, but still XD)<strong>

**So happy with myself XD**

**Plz Review, letting me know if y'all are as happy as i am :)**


	8. Hiring

"Evening gentlemen," the clown said as he entered through the apartment door where the two gangsters were gulping down shots at the table, pulling out a chair for himself to sit in without invitation from either of them, "Hope I'm not, uhhh, in-truding herrre."

"Naw Joker, it's cool," the larger man said. "Want a drink?" he then asked as he set out another shot glass.

"Whyyy, YES," the Joker answered, licking his lips, his dark eyes turning to the younger man seated across the table, "I would Jimmy-boy."

Jimmy proceeded to pour whiskey into each of the three shot glasses, then each of the three men tossed them back, downing their drinks with a single synchronized gulp.

"It's great seein' ya again Joker," said Jimmy as he wiped an excess drop of alcohol from his bottom lip with the back of his hand, "How ya been doin'?"

"I've, uhh, been doin' Jimmy-boy," the Joker answered, sucking his teeth, his forefinger tapping against the rim of his shotglass, "Little bit of... money problems, but-uhh... nothin' we can't fix."

While he spoke, the Joker's eyes remained fixed on the kid sitting across from him. The Joker had already been associated with Jimmy before, but had never met the kid before. It was pretty obvious that he made the kid nervous by the way his forehead grew damp with perspiration and his eyes stayed down, though it was obvious he poorly attempted to sneak looks at the Joker's painted face and the scars underneath the clown make-up. He was scared of him, and that made the Joker feel all warm inside. Or maybe that was just the whiskey. Hard to say.

"I'm all ears." Jimmy said as he refilled their glasses.

Just as the nervous kid was about to down his drink, the Joker snatched his glass out from under him and gulped it down. "Ahhhhhh, that's gooood whiskey."

After gulping down his other shot, the Joker continued, "Here's the deal Jimmy, the mob has taken it upon themselves to, uuhhh... NOT pay for my services. And THAT... does NOT sit well with me. I think... a little com-pen-sation... will help me sleep a LITTLE more soundly at night. Interested?"

"What are you thinkin'?"

"Gotham. National. That's where they're keeping... MY money locked up."

"You want us to steal from the mob?" the kid finally piped up, "What, are ya NUTS?"

"Nooooo..." the Joker growled, glaring at the kid like a rabid pit bull just waiting to be let off his chain, "I just want what's minnne."

"Well we can get it Joker," Jimmy said, "Me and my guys can handle it no problem."

"Gooooood," the Joker purred with a grin, rising from his chair. He turned towards the door, but then stopped. "Ohhhh, I ALLLMOST forgot."

All of a sudden, the Joker reached both arms across the table, grabbing the kid who had been frightened by the Joker's scars by his shirt, hoisting him up, and throwing him down to the floor, all within less than a second. Before he even had a chance to react, the Joker had pounced on top of the kid like a wolf moving in on his kill, holding a knife to his face.

"Ya know, you reeeally shouldn't starrre like that," the Joker hissed in the helpless kid's face, "It's not verry, uhhh... POLITE. Hey, you-you wanna know HOWW i got these scarrrsss? Hmmmmmm? Well..." lick, smack, "as a kid in school, I was always... THAT kid. The one every-body LOVED to pick on. The class, uhhh, FUH-REAK, so ta speak. Anyway, AS I'm walkin home one day... these BIG kids follow me. Next thing I know... I'm being dragged into a darrrk alley. Two of them hold me down... while the thirrrd... takes out a knife. He sticks the blade, in my mouth, LIKE SO,"

The blade of the Joker's knife was then pushed past the kid's teeth into his mouth, the blade's edge cutting into the corner of his mouth.

"and says, 'a little smile... makes EVERYTHING betterrrr' and THENNNN..."

...The Joker used the blade to carve through the kid's cheeks, curving up to his ears, into a Glasgow Smile matching that of the Joker's. After turning the kid into blood-squirting jack-o-lantern, the Joker stabbed his knife into the back of his throat, inside his mouth, nailing his skull to the floor.

The Joker giggled as he stood to his feet over the now-dead kid. "Meh heh heh heh heh, yer kid peed his pants." He then winked to Jimmy-boy and said, "One less sharrre, heheh."

The clown then raised his leg over the corpse and sucking his teeth said, "We'll be in touchh-a." as he sauntered back out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>ahhh, at last, a new chapter to all the fans out there ;D <strong>

**i'm just as happy as y'all are :)**

**and something i realized, this is the only chapter i've written thus far that features just the Joker; Harley isn't present anywhere in this scene **

**let me know what ya think~**


	9. Sweets For The Sweet

When the Joker pulled the yellow bus loaded with cash into the factory's garage, he walked into the assembly room with his newly acquired shotgun rested on his shoulder, and was happy to find Harley there. She seemed to have grown weary in waiting for his return, as she was lying across one of the tables on her side, her eyes shut as if sleeping. But when he tried creeping up closer to her, despite his stealth, her eyelids peeled open, gazing up at him as he stood above her.

"Welcome back," she said, a small smile coming across her face at the sight of him, "Sooo, how'd it go?"

"Just..." the Joker answered, setting the gun down on the table, "dandy."

He then stripped off his jacket that he wore as part of his facade and tossed it to the floor. From his peripheral vision, the Joker noticed Harley checking out his toned forearms as he rolled up his sleeves above his elbows.

"So, where are them other guys?" Harley then asked.

The Joker answered by cocking his new toy and aiming it right in Harley's face. He shut one eye to steady his aim, then pulled the trigger, sounding a low, "Pow!" as the gun gave a hollow click.

"Ah," she said with a smirk, "I see.

"So now what?" she then asked, yawning and stretching out on her back across the table in a way that made the Joker groan.

After a calming breath, the Joker was able to answer, licking his lips, "Well... the MOB will meet up soonnn. After they hear their CASH is gone. Heeheehee."

The Joker giggled at the thought of all those big bad mob dealers huddled together, all hot and bothered. He totally got off on lighting a fire under people's bellies, dismantling any powerful form of order operating in society. And unfortunately for the Mob, that currently meant them. Not for long though.

"Where's that big guy?" Harley next inquired, looking around, not seeing Ronan anywhere.

"RONAN," the Joker replied, "is out to see WHENNN the Mob's next get-to-gether will beee." He then squatted down so that he was looking at Harley at eye-level. "I, uhhhh, enjoy CRASHIN' partieeesss. Hehehehehehe." he added with his twisted clown grin that struck fear into the hearts of many.

Unlike those many, though, Harley smiled back, very sweet, almost adoringly, crinkling her own scar on her left cheek. Her hand then rose and inched closer and closer to... the Joker's scars!

Before she could reach them, the Joker rose back up to his feet, clearing his throat. "Hughum, so, uhhh... hehem... Yer lookin kindaaa. Tuckered out. Therrre." he pointed out, noticing Harley's lazy eyes and wide yawning.

With a sigh, Harley rose up to sit upright, then hopped off of the table and went for the exit.

"I guess I should be headin' off then," she said, craning her back and pulling her hood back over her head. But Joker quickly intercepted her.

"And where are YOU goin' ta go?" he asked her as he stood in her path, "It's a BAAAAAAD, bad town out there, ya know. FULL o' crazies, heheheh."

"Why should I be afraid o' them," Harley retorted, "when I'm here the worst of 'em now?"

"Why don't you, uhhhh, let ME set you up someplace?" Joker suggested, "I got all the BEST connections 'round these parts."

"Ya mean even better than the connections I got?"

"Heh," Joker smirked, "I, uhh, may not be able ta blow up the whole state... But I can surrre find a good place to... lay low. And catch some "Z"s."

"Hmmm... Okey-dokey then," said Harley with a shrug, "Where to?"

"This wayyy," said the Joker, holding the door open for her, "dearest."

The two stepped out into the back alley. Once they were out, Joker got out his phone and dialed up Ronan.

"Bring the car around," the Joker ordered as soon as Ronan answered the call, "Me and the GIRL... need a little... cat-nap."

Before Ronan could respond, Joker hung up on him and stuffed the cell back into his jacket pocket. As he kicked away a nearby crumbled soda can, he found a half-empty carton of cigarettes lying on the ground.

"Hey, uh, FIRE-fly," he said to Harley, who was standing leaned back against the building, shaking the carton in his hand, "Got a light? Heh."

She looked at the pack in his hand, then up at him, saying, "Only if ya share with the class."

The Joker licked his lips as he drew out two cigarettes, letting Harley take one while he let his dangle from between his lips. Once she lit hers up with her trusty matches, the Joker leaned in to touch the end of his cigarette with hers, allowing hers to ignite his.

Harley blew the smoke out in rings, then said, "Mmm, sweets to the sweet."

Speaking of which...

Her mentioning of "sweets" prompted Joker to fish out his bag of candy from his pocket. After dumping a few Skittles into his hand and dropping a couple into his mouth, he held his hand out to Harley.

"Sweets for MY sweet?" he said.

Harley smiled at the Joker's show of generosity and picked out one of the tart candies and sucked it between her lips.

"Mmm," she mumbled between chews, "Tangy."

Just then, Ronan pulled up into the alleyway. Once he stopped, he immediately hopped out of the driver's seat to open the rear passenger doors. The Joker smiled as he patted the top of Ronan's head, telling him, "Good boy. Here's your swee-tee," as he fed a Skittle to Ronan.

"Beat him when he's BAD... Give him treats when he's GOOD," Joker said to Harley as he gestured her to enter the car first, "And your MUTT... stays good and loy-al."

Once Harley was inside the car, the Joker climbed in to sit beside her. On Joker's command, Ronan drove away.

* * *

><p><strong>holy shit! a new chapter! can you believe it?! cuz i sure as hell can't :P<strong>


End file.
